


Interrupted

by a_splash_of_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cunilingus, Dom!Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Masturbation, In a way, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sub!Bucky, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark is your boss, and he's distracted as ever, awkward confessions, bathtub masturbation, pussy eating, walking in at the wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: You walk in on a private moment between Steve and Bucky, forcing the three of you to have an awkward conversation.





	1. Walking In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “Okay…but seriously what the hell is going on?”, as part of [this writing challenge](http://marvelous-fvcks.tumblr.com/post/164492638309/in-celebration-of-reaching-that-3000-followers/) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt is in bold somewhere in the story.

**“** Ms Y/L/N?”

“Yes, FRIDAY?” you reply, setting the book you’d been reading down on your bedside table. 

“Boss is requesting your presence in his lab. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have returned from their mission,”.

“Ah, right, thanks FRIDAY, I’ll be there soon,”, you say, swinging your legs off the bed and sliding your feet into your shoes.

For the past three years, you’d been working as Tony Stark’s glorified lab assistant.You’d dealt witheverything from dousing his fires, to testing his prototypes, to de-bugging his software, and, as in today’s case, sifting though _terabytes_ of data, deciding what should be stored within his database, and what to get rid of. Steve and Bucky had been sent to infiltrate an abandoned Roxxon Oil base on the coast of Brazil. Their mission was to break into the server room and retrieve all the data they could possibly get their hands on. The team had reason to suspect that Roxxon Oil had been acquiring huge sums of money via less than honest means — namely, the development and trade of WMDs — and needed as much info on the company’s history as they could get. 

You bounce into Tony’s lab and grab a Stark tablet off one of the worktops, before coming to stand by his side. “Hey Twinkle-pop,” he greets, not bothering to look up from whatever it is he’s tinkering with, “Romanoff’s just delivered the Stark-drive they took on the mission, it’s over there somewhere,” he says, waving vaguely towards the right side of the room. “Take a look at it and start…doing whatever you need to do,”.

“What exactly am I looking for?” you ask, wandering between the tables, keeping an eye out for the sleek, black hard-drive. You crow in triumph when you see it balanced precariously on top of an enormous stack of papers. 

“Uh…transfers of huge funds, mentions of weapons, anything…suspicious looking,” Tony mumbles, brow furrowing in concentration as he picks up a pair of tweezers and starts poking at his latest invention. Figuring you’re not going to get much more out of him, you plop yourself onto a stool and connect the Stark-drive to your tablet, so that you can transfer the files into FRIDAY’s system and start working through them.

“Heavily encrypted,” you announce. 

“Can you handle it?” Tony asks, his tone distracted, suggesting that he’s only half-paying attention to you. 

You snort indignantly. “‘Can I handle it?’ he asks. "What am I, an amateur?” you grumble, fingers already tapping away at the screen as you blast through the meagre security measures put in place. A frown comes over your face when you glance at the file-transfer progress bar. “Tony? You sure this is all we got? Looks like only about half the size we were expecting,”.

“Hmm?” says Tony, not hearing you, focused as he is on wiring up his gadget.

You groan frustratedly, looking back at the tablet in your hands and chewing at your bottom lip as you deliberate your next action. Maybe a visit to Steve is in order. If you can figure out how he and Bucky got ahold of their files, or at least get an idea of what kind of equipment they were dealing with, you can determine whether or not they successfully retrieved all the data.

“Tony, I’m gonna go talk to Steve about this, okay?” you say, as you turn off your Stark tablet and get up from your stool. 

Tony waves a hand at you offhandedly. “Yeah, sure, go ahead,” he replies, “Say hi to Cap for me, will ya? Haven’t seen him all day,”.

“That’s because you’ve been holed up in this place all day,” you mutter, pulling your phone and earphones out of your hoodie pocket and slipping them into your ears. Steve and Bucky’s shared apartment is _literally_ located in the farthest fucking corner of the compound there is, so you walk at a brisk pace to get there, nodding your head to the beat of the song blaring in your ears. 

When you get to their door, you don’t bother knocking, as the three of you are prone to showing up unannounced at each other’s room at any give time. Your little trio has developed such an easy-going friendship in the time you’ve known each other, that it’s second nature for you, by now, turning the handle and pushing the door open, as you pull your earphones out of your ears. 

You wish that you _had_ knocked, though. 

Because what greets you on the other side shocks the living daylights out of you. 

Who knew Bucky Barnes was into bondage?

He’s completely naked, save for the blue cord snaking its way around his body, its bright hue contrasting beautifully against the red flush of his skin. Intricate knots bind his arms behind his back and his legs into a kneeling position — there is even a coil of blue around his cock. Your eyes can’t help but linger on that part of his body for a beat too long. It’s hard, flushed obscenely red and curving towards his belly, the tip glistening wet. Despite the absurdity of the situation, the image causes arousal to flare in your loins. 

What a glorious cock it is. 

If you’re honest with yourself, you’ve had a crush on Bucky for as long as you’ve known him. Seeing him wield his knives with such precision and confidence in the training room never fails to make you weak in the knees. To your shame, you’ve caught yourself thinking about him naked and in bed with you on more than one occasion — though this scenario had never come to mind. 

There’s more to the scene in front of you (as _if_ the sight of Bucky tied up and on his knees wasn’t enough?). Bucky is kneeling in front of Steve, who is sitting on a wooden chair, still decked out in his full stealth suit, minus the shield and the helmet. You might not suspect that anything was amiss, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s got his cock out with Bucky’s lips wrapped around it. 

Again, your brain is torn. Part of you is wondering what the fuck is going on, and the other half of you _craves_ to join Bucky, maybe even take his place. You’ve always had a thing for the Cap. It’s not often that you meet a man that looks like a freaking god, who also is a genuinely _nice guy._ And really, who can resist Steve when he’s got the stealth suit on? Clearly not Bucky, that’s for sure. 

Never, in the entire time that you’ve known Steve and Bucky, did you ever suspect that their relationship was anything beyond platonic. You — and quite probably, everyone else on the team — never would’ve guessed that they were more than close friends. The situation in front of you suggests otherwise. You have nothing against them being together, as you are a firm believer that love is love, at the end of the day, but…you’re a little unsettled by this revelation, nonetheless.

But that’s more to do with the way in which you stumbled across this piece information, than anything else. 

A long, drawn out moan from Steve draws your attention back to the moment. He’s thrown his head back, exposing the pink blush coating his cheeks and neck. His eyes are shut tight, though his jaw is slack, quiet whimpers falling from his parted lips. Bucky’s mouth is near the base of his cock and whatever it is he’s doing, Steve is enjoying it. 

“Damn, baby,” Steve rasps, licking his lips, as Bucky bobs his mouth up and down Steve’s shaft, “ _F-fuck_ , ohh god, yes,”.

Bucky moans — and _god_ if there ever was ever a sound to bring you to your knees, it’d be that — preening at the praise, looking utterly debauched but completely at peace with himself. Steve cards his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty hair, smoothing back the tendrils clinging to his temples. When Steve runs his thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone, the latter leans into the touch, almost nuzzling into Steve’s palm. 

It’s then that you realise that this is so much _more_ than just a blowjob; trust Steve and Bucky to turn a suckjob into something intimate, and private, and _tender_. A part of you wants to stay and gawk at these two for as long as you can, but you squash those urges down, feeling utterly guilty for what you _have_ already witnessed. This is not something you’re privileged enough to see. This is not a moment that you can share with them. 

And of course, just as you think that, Bucky’s eyes slide open and travel over the room, landing straight on you. You freeze in shock, heat flooding your cheeks because you’ve just been caught snooping on them. Bucky hastily rips his mouth off Steve’s dick. 

“You didn’t lock the door?!” he hisses.

Steve, bless him, is still in his little sex daze, and takes a while to catch on to Bucky’s words. When he tracks Bucky’s line of sight and sees you, the pink flush on his face deepens to a bright scarlet. “I—I—well—y-you,” he stutters helplessly. 

“Genius,” Bucky gripes. If the moment weren’t so awkward, you’d join in and make your own snide comment towards Steve. 

“Not my fault!” Steve protests, “I—well, your hand was—,”

“No!” you interrupt, finally forcing yourself to turn away and pull the door shut, “I don’t wanna hear about where anyone’s hand was, thank you very much,”.

“Y/N!” Steve calls. You pause, half out the door, “Please come in, let’s…let’s talk?”

You swallow nervously. “Steve, uh…I’d rather you just…do whatever it is you were doing. Don’t—don’t let me ruin the mood,”.

Bucky snorts, and in your mind, you can clearly envision his eye roll as he mutters, “Too late for that,”.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve sighs frustratedly, “Y/N, please let’s—let’s talk, I can’t—,”.

“Steve, Bucky is naked in the middle of your living room right now,” you interrupt, “I’d rather not have this conversation at _this moment_ , so…why don’t you two get dressed and come to my room,”. From the silence that follows, you can only imagine that the two of them are sharing a _look_.

“She’s got a point, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs. Then, raising his voice, he calls to you, “Y/N? Sweetie, just head over to your room, we’ll see you there,”.

“Sure thing. Take—take all the time you need,”, you reply, shutting the door behind you. 

——————

After practically sprinting back to your room, you make a beeline for the ensuite.You turn on the sink and splash some cold water onto your face, hoping that it’ll calm you down, somewhat. Your heart is racing, but you’re pretty sure that that’s not only because you’ve just run all the way here. Arousal is pooling in your gut, the image of Bucky on his knees for Steve forever burnished into your memory. As ashamed as you might feel, you know that that visual is going to stimulate many ‘personal relief’ sessions in the weeks to come. You clench your thighs together, hoping to take the edge off the pressure building between them, but your efforts are fruitless. With a resigned sigh, you turn off the tap and head into your room, sitting down on your bed and curling yourself against the headboard. 

Not ten minutes later, the door to your room bursts open — it seems that your little fiasco earlier hasn’t instilled good practices in either of them — and Bucky comes traipsing in, a more subdued Steve sidling in after him. 

“C’mere, sit on the bed,” you murmur, motioning towards the empty space beside you. At your invitation, Bucky promptly flops down at the foot of the bed, twisting onto his side and propping his head up on one hand. Steve, more reserved, chooses to remain standing. 

A terse silence falls over the room, each of you waiting for someone else to kick-off what will undoubtedly be a very uncomfortable conversation. When it becomes clear than neither of them are stepping up to the task, you decide to bite the bullet. 

“We—what did I just see?” you ask, fiddling with the strings on your hoodie, because you don’t really want to look at either of them right now. 

“ _That_ was me giving Stevie here one helluva blowjob,” Bucky deadpans, the corner of his mouth crooking up into a cocky smirk. 

“Bucky!” Steve says exasperatedly. 

You roll your eyes at the two of them, but that little exchange seems to have broken the ice. Bucky’s teasing has lightened the mood in the room by only a fraction, but you’ll take what you can get. “ **Okay…but seriously, what the hell is going on?** Between you two, I mean,” you add, gesturing between them, “Are you…a couple? Was that a regular occurrence kinda thing, or…”

You purposefully allow your voice to trail off, hoping that one of the boys will pick up the slack. Steve is shifting his weight from foot to foot agitatedly, glaring at the floor as if he wants it to swallow him whole. Bucky’s posture on the bed is still relaxed, but his expression is the complete opposite — brows knitted together, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. It’s an expression that tells you that he would rather be anywhere _but_ here. 

“Okay, look, Y/N,” Steve begins, “You can’t—you can’t tell anyone about this,”. You arch an eyebrow questioningly. “I—we’re…not… _ready_ to tell anyone about…us,”, he explains haltingly. 

“So there _is_ an ‘us’?” you ask, your gaze flitting from one person to the other. 

Steve opens his mouth to speak, but Bucky cuts in at the last second. “Yes, Y/N, there is an ‘us’, and has been an ‘us’ for as long as we’ve known each other, pretty much,” he says, shrugging indifferently. “But Steve’s Captain America and—,”.

“—and the America public might not react very well to their patriotic idol being gay,” Steve interjects, wringing his hands agitatedly. 

“So can you keep it a secret, Y/N? For a while?” Bucky asks, looking at you anxiously. You get the impression that he’s completely alright with the notion of a gay Captain America, and that he’s going along with this more for Steve’s sake, than anything else. Still, Bucky Barnes’ puppy-dog begging eyes will never fail to be your weakness, and so with a lighthearted laugh, you agree. 

“Of course! Consider my lips sealed!” you assure them, miming the action of zipping your lips, locking them shut and throwing away the key. Bucky grins at your antics, though Steve still looks uneasy. 

“It’s _okay_ Stevie,” you soothe, reaching out to rest your hand on his forearm. “I respect your decision. It’s not my place to tell, nor is it my secret to tell. As long as you’re happy, I’m good,”.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging as the tension flows out of his body, your words seeming to have placated him significantly. He gives you a tentative smile, “Yeah? Thanks, Y/N,”.

“So…we all good? We’re settled, aren’t we?” Bucky asks, getting off the bed and sauntering over to Steve. He slings his metal arm over Steve’s shoulders. “‘Cause if we are, Steve and I could go back to—,”.

“No! Don’t wanna hear it!” you cry, throwing your hands over your ears, just as a chuckling Steve playfully shoves Bucky away. Nonplussed, Bucky grabs Steve’s arm and practically _hauls_ him out of your room, shouting a cheery “Goodbye!” over his shoulder as he shuts the door behind him. 

——————

After the day’s unexpected events, you figure that you’ve earned yourself a nice, hot, soak. You drag yourself into the bathroom, pulling your clothes off en route before dumping them in the laundry hamper by the door. Though your bathroom is sleek and modern, the tub is a vintage clawfoot one that you’d found in an antique shop a while back. You step into it and fiddle with the taps for a bit, twisting and turning them until the water is at the perfect temperature. Now that you are naked, you are more acutely aware of the throbbing ache between your legs. Seeing the water thundering into the tub gives you an idea. 

With some (a lot) of manoeuvring, you manage to hook your legs over the lip of the clawfoot tub. You grip the edge of the tub and lift your body, angling your torso until the stream of water is falling steadily over your aching clit. You moan wantonly, throwing your head back in ecstasy and squeezing your eyes shut as the intense pressure rushes over your sex.

In your mind, you’re back in Steve and Bucky’s room, naked and sat with your back against Steve’s chest, his cock trapped between your bodies. Bucky’s head is between your legs, those plump lips and clever tongue exerting just the right amount of friction and pressure on your pussy, making you squirm and writhe in Steve’s arms. For his part, Steve’s got his hands on your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipples between his strong fingers. And, since Bucky’s mouth is otherwise occupied, you imagine Steve’s lips brushing against the shell of your ear as his husky voice whispers filthy words to you. 

_That_ is the thought that has you coming undone. Their names tumble from your lips, your hips bucking involuntarily and back arching into an inhuman angle as the waves of pleasure roll through your body. Your thighs tremble with the effort of holding yourself against the spray of water, but you force yourself to stay still, in order to prolong your climax. It is only when you are shivering from overstimulation that you gingerly lower yourself down into the tub, sighing contentedly as the warm water envelops you. 

“Ms Y/L/N?”

You groan, pulled out of your post-orgasmic haze far too early. “Yes, FRIDAY?”

“Boss is asking if you’re planning on returning to the lab,”. 

You pinch the bridge of your nose and huff in frustration. Trust Tony to ruin the moment. “Tell him I’m taking the night off, FRIDAY,” you say, letting your eyes slip shut, “I think I’ve earned it,”. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall asleep during a movie night with the boys. They discover your little secret.

Nearly a week has passed since you accidentally walked in on Steve and Bucky doing unspeakable acts in the bedroom. Well, their living room. The tension between the three of you is palpable — more so with you and Steve, than anything else. He avoids you wherever possible, trying his damn hardest not to make eye contact or exchange more than a few terse sentences.

You’re not offended. Steve values his dignity, and beyond that, his privacy; his reaction is what you expected it to be. Though he’s not talking to you, Bucky has assured you that Steve’s not mad, he just needs time to buildup his self-confidence again. The Cap’ll come around, at some point.

Bucky, on the other hand, is a different story. Now that you’ve seen him fully in the nude, he seems to have even more of a throwaway attitude when it comes to his body, sparring without his shirt when he’s in the gym with you, or wearing jeans that leave little to the imagination. Every now and then, he’ll flash you a knowing, cocky wink that leaves you all kinds of hot and bothered.

Truth be told, you’re hot and bothered around him — and Steve — most of the time, anyways. Since that fateful day, you’ve hardly been able to get thoughts of them out of your head — the  _sinful_ kind, especially.

It’s not like they’re not complicit in that issue, what with Steve walking around the compound in his nipple-baring, too-tight shirts, and Bucky lounging about in sweats that make it blatantly clear that he has forgone his boxers. You find yourself checking them out more, eyes straying father south than is perhaps appropriate, lingering on the bulge in their pants for a beat too long.

And nearly every night, you find yourself sprawled out in bed, one hand buried between your legs, hips grinding onto your fingers as various fantasies of you, Steve and Bucky play out in your mind.

———————

Steve corners you just as you come out of the lift.

“Y/N,” he starts, shoving both hands into the pockets of his jeans and rocking back and forth on his feet.

“‘’Sup, Steve?” you ask, leaning casually against the wall.

“I—look, things have been…kinda awkward, between us,” Steve says, running a hand through his blonde hair. “We—Bucky and I were wondering if you’d like to come over and watch a movie. Y’know, like we always do. To—to clear things up,”.

“I’d love to, Steve,”, you reply, a slow smile creeping over your lips.

He grins, bright and happy, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. “Great! Tonight? Our room?”

You snort. “As long as you promise to sanitise the couch,”.

Steve’s jaw drops open, eyes bulging out of his head and cheeks turning an alarming shade of pink. “Y/N—I—we wouldn’t—,” he sputters, aghast.

You burst out laughing, catching yourself on his shoulders as your entire body shakes. “I’m only  _joking_ , Steve,” you wheeze, “Oh my god, your face,”.

“You’ll pay for that,” he grumbles, roughly shrugging off your hands. “So. Tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah. See ya,”.

You watch him walk away with a slight spring in his step, clearly relieved to have resolved some of the lingering uneasiness between you.

———————

“You made popcorn, right?” you ask, collapsing lengthways onto Steve and Bucky’s couch with a quiet oomph, savouring the feel of sinking into marshmallow-soft cushions.

Bucky snorts indignantly. “What am I, your slave?” he gripes, even as he carries two gigantic bowls brimming with popcorn over — super-soldier metabolism requires triple the standard portion size — and sets them on the coffee table in front you. Bucky lifts your feet up, then sits himself down, draping your legs over his thighs. A freshly showered Steve appears from the bedroom, hair still a little damp. He plops himself by your head and you snuggle up to him, turning onto your side so that Steve can manoeuvre his legs around your body. You settle comfortably between his legs, pillowing your head on his — surprisingly soft — pecs.

As Steve grabs the remote and sets the TV up, your gaze flickers to Bucky, who is looking at Steve with an expression of intense longing. Something in your gut twists at the sight, and you mentally chastise yourself for being so clueless. “Oh, sorry—am I cockblocking you? If you guys wanna cuddle—,”.

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Steve reassures you, petting your hair gently, “Bucky and I cuddle all the time. He’s greedy like that,”.

“Yeah, well, Steve’s greedy for—,”

“No!” you cry, sharply poking Bucky in the thigh with your toe. “I do  _not_  want to know how that sentence ends,”.

(Actually, you kind of do, but you’re not going to admit that to either of them. They’d never let you live it down.)

Bucky shrugs indifferently. “Suit yourself,”.

“FRIDAY, could you dim the lights?” Steve calls, as the opening credits flicker across the screen.

A comfortable peace settles over the room. You’ve had a long day, so it’s no surprise that within the first ten minutes, your eyelids are already beginning to droop, your body lulled by the steady rise and fall of Steve’s chest and the soothing coolness of Bucky’s metal fingers tracing idle patterns on your calf. You press your cheek into Steve’s chest and allow yourself to drift off, knowing that you’re in safe hands.

———————

“Oh—oh my god,  _yes_ , Bucky,” you moan, as he hooks his arms around your legs and pulls you down onto his face. Your thighs are straddling either side of his head, and you resist the urge to clamp them shut, not wanting to suffocate him. His tongue darts out, lapping at your slick folds, drinking up your arousal like a man dying of thirst. You yelp, both hands fisting in the sheets to steady yourself.

“Fuck, doll,” Bucky growls, swiping his tongue into your entrance, “Tastes so damn good,”. Bucky flicks his tongue across your clit, sending a shiver of pleasure down your spine.

Steve stands in front of you, naked, his blonde hair darkened with sweat, his chest and neck flushed a deep, alluring shade of red. He’s got his large hand wrapped around his thick cock, fist running up and down the length in sure, leisurely strokes; you’re entranced by the motion. Your eyes are torn between staying open to watch him, or fluttering shut under the pleasurable assault of Bucky’s mouth.

“You wanna lick it, Y/N?” Steve asks, voice dark and raspy, just like it was on that day you saw him with Bucky. He walks closer, coming to the edge of the bed, standing until he is fisting his cock just inches from your face. If you crane your neck forward, you can probably capture the head between your lips. You refrain from doing so, though, choosing instead to focus on the entrancing beauty of Steve’s cock in his fist, noting how the head is almost purplish in hue, the slit drooling with pre-come that also coats the back of his knuckles.

Your mouth is salivating at the sight.

Steve cups your chin and tilts your head upwards, forcing you to look at him, just as Bucky sucks your clit between his lips, ripping a low moan from your throat. “You wanna lick it, baby?” Steve asks again, more insistently this time.

You wet your lips and nod your head. “Y-yes, Steve. Please, S-s-steve,” you whisper.

“Good girl,”.

He brings that glorious dick to your mouth, rubbing the sticky head back and forth over your closed lips, coating them in his earthy, musky flavour. Steve’s heady scent fills your nostrils, setting off a flare of arousal in your groin, which is then amplified by Bucky sliding two fingers into your sex. “Open up, babygirl,” Steve rasps, and you do, relaxing your jaw so that Steve can slowly feed you every inch of his cock.

You imagine that the three of you must make quite the pretty — and pornographic — picture, with you on your hands and knees, Bucky’s head between your thighs and Steve’s dick in your mouth. You don’t care how debauched it looks; you’re in heaven, and that’s all that matters.

———————

“Ste-eve,” you moan, butting your head insistently against him.

Steve glances at you. Your eyes are still closed and your face is relaxed with sleep, so his brow furrows in confusion. “Y/N? Are you—what’s up?”

“Fuck me,” you mumble softly, nuzzling into his muscled chest. The words are barely audible, but his hearing is enhanced, so  _of course_  he picks it up. Steve’s eyes widen in astonishment, mouth gaping open at what you’ve — knowingly or not — just said. His gaze flicks towards Bucky, whose expression is as equally amused, eyebrows so high up his forehead, they’ve almost disappeared into his hairline. Bucky meets Steve’s eyes and snickers quietly at Steve’s horrified expression.

“You heard that, right?” Steve whispers urgently.

Bucky replies with a firm nod.

“Yessss—mmm Bucky,” you slur, licking your lips and twisting around in your sleep. “Righ’ there, mmm,”.

It’s now Bucky’s turn to be taken aback. Movie entirely forgotten, he shifts his focus to you, roaming his eyes up and down your body. Bucky notes the almost imperceptible squirming of your hips, the slight flush on your cheeks, the way you periodically bite your lip and tip your head back, baring your neck in a most enticing manner. The visual, accompanied by the sounds spilling out of your mouth, leave him with no doubt as to what kind of dream you’re having.

“Unh—yeah, mmm, don’t stop,” you mutter, reaching one hand up to half-heartedly paw at your breast.

Steve chokes on air. “Is she—,”.

“Yup,” Bucky says quickly.

This is not the first time the boys have seen you talking in your sleep. In fact, it happens often enough that they tease you mercilessly about it. This, however, is the first time you’ve had  _this_  particular kind of dream with them around.

Steve clears his throat to get Bucky’s attention. “Should we—do we wake her up?” he whispers.

Bucky shakes his head, “No. Let’s see where this goes,”

“ _Bucky_ ,”.

“ _Steve_ ,”, Bucky mimics, arching one eyebrow.  

“We can’t do that to her,” Steve says firmly, “It’s not…it’s an invasion of privacy!”

Bucky scoffs. “Need I remind you that she barged in on us?”

“That was an accident!” Steve protests, cheeks flushing hot at the memory.

“Ohhhhh!” you whisper-moan, back arching off the couch a little. The motion has Steve’s gaze snapping back towards you. He’s paranoid that you’re going to wake up suddenly and be horribly embarrassed when you realise what has just transpired — he doesn’t want you to have to experience that.

Bucky sighs, reaching over your body to squeeze Steve’s hand. “Look, Steve, just let her sleep it out. We’ll have a chat with her when she wakes up,”, he soothes.

It is at this moment that you let out a particularly loud groan, spreading your legs wider as you writhe against Steve’s body. “Yeahhh,” you sigh, “Mmmm…jus—jus’ like that,”. The gentle undulations of your ass against his crotch has Steve biting his lip to hold in a moan of his own. To his abject dismay, he finds his cock responding to your movements, fattening up in his sweats.

If you were to awaken now, he’d be in a  _highly_ compromising position. Steve shoots a pleading look in Bucky’s direction.

“Aw, baby, is she getting you worked up?” Bucky teases, mouth quirking into a smug, lopsided grin.

Steve rolls his eyes impatiently. “ _Yes_ ,” he huffs. “ _Please_  can we wake her up?”

“No,” Bucky repeats, “We’ll have a talk with her when she wakes up, and when it’s over, whatever the outcome is, I’lll dick you so hard you’ll forget your name,”.

Steve narrows his eyes and grinds his teeth, considering the offer and wondering if he should put up more of a fight. In the end, he sighs resignedly and slouches further into the couch, trying to move his rapidly swelling dick away from your ass. “Fine,” Steve huffs, “I’m holding you to that,”.

“Yes, baby!” you moan, hand blindly reaching out to grab something, which just happens to be Steve’s thigh.

Bucky chuckles at Steve’s long-suffering sigh. “And here I was, thinkin’ we could have a nice, uneventful movie night,” Steve grouses, like the century-old man he is.  

———————

When you come awake, your brain is groggy, the last vestiges of the all-too-realistic dream still clinging to your mind. You turn your face towards the TV, noting how the movie is almost at its end, the bright lights casting flickering shadows on the walls. You breathe deeply, and immediately regret the action because you inhale a lungful of Steve’s clean, crisp scent, which only serves to fuel the fire between your thighs.

You sigh internally. That dream has got you more worked up than you’ve been in a while. You need to make your escape soon, to ‘relieve’ yourself. Of all the times to have a dream like that, of  _course_ it had to happen when you’re sandwiched between Steve and Bucky.

Thinking about being sandwiched between two super-soldiers does  _not_ help your situation.

Bucky’s gaze falls on you and, he smiles, noticing that you’re awake. “Hey, there, sleepyhead,” he murmurs, “Missed the whole movie,”.

You hum sleepily in response, scrubbing the back of one hand over your eyes.

In a flash, Bucky has crawled over you, caging you in with his forearms, a wolfish grin on his lips. You move to back away, but there’s no where for you to go, trapped as you are between Steve’s legs and chest. You let out an undignified squeak.

“B-bucky?” you stutter, “What’re you…doing?”

“Had a nice dream, doll?”

You swallow, a sinking feeling settling low in your stomach because you have a feeling you know where this conversation is going. “Uh-huh,” you squeak.

“What was it about?” he asks innocently, eyes still trained on your face.

“N-nothing,”.

“Nothing, eh?” Bucky echoes, cocking his head to the side. He looks up at Steve, above you, “Did it look like nothin’ to you, Stevie?”

“It did not,” Steve replies, chest rumbling with the low baritone of his voice.

You groan, throwing your hands over your eyes because you can’t bear to look at Bucky whilst you say this. “Fine,” you grit out, “I was having a sex dream, okay? Forget about it,”.

“And…who was this sex dream, about, Y/N?” Bucky asks. Your body stiffens, so Steve rubs his large palm up and down your upper arm to soothe you.

“Did—did I sleep talk?” you ask quietly, peeking at Bucky from between your fingers. At his nod, you sigh frustratedly, feeling the hot, mortifying blush spread over your cheeks and down your neck. “I can’t believe this,”, you mutter.

“D’you wanna talk about it, sweetie?” Steve asks, tone concerned and tender, holding no note of playfulness in it whatsoever. You’re glad you can’t see his expression, because you don’t think your heart can cope with much more than this; you’re pretty much a nervous wreck.

You keep the heel of your palms pressed to your eyes as you speak. “Ever since—the incident that shall not be named…I…I’ve been thinking about you. Two. Together. Sometimes with me. And…yeah. It’s—I’ve—,”.

“You’ve been touchin’ yourself to it?” Bucky asks, voice low and husky, sending arousal pooling in your gut.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve chides exasperatedly.

“No, it’s okay, Steve. Yes, Bucky. I have,”, you admit.

Steve sucks in a breath behind you, and Bucky whistles through his teeth. “That’s hot, doll,”. Bucky breathes.

You pry your fingers off your eyes and look at him hesitantly. “You’re not mad?” you ask shyly.

“Mad?” Steve echoes, “Why would we be mad?”

“Truth is,” Bucky drawls, settling himself between your thighs, “We’ve…got a thing for you too, doll,”.

“What?” you gasp, sitting bolt upright, stunned.

Steve wraps his hand around your upper arm, pulling you back to his chest. “S’alright, sweetie, it’s just—we care for you, and you happen to be…uh…blessed on the looks side of things—,”

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky interjects, rolling his eyes at Steve’s roundabout way of saying things.

“—right, and we’re…if you’d like to…that is—we’d like to..um..heh, sleep with you,”, Steve finishes.

“As in…me? A threesome with me and you two?” you say slowly, gesturing between the three of you and looking to Bucky for confirmation.

Bucky nods. “Steve’s kinda inexperienced when it comes to the female anatomy. You wanna help him out with that?”

“Fuck yes,” you breathe, body flushing hot at the thought of being able to live out the fantasies that have haunted your every hour. “Taking Captain America’s virginity would—,”.

“I am  _not_ a virgin,” Steve interrupts, vexation apparent in his tone.

“You kind of are,” Bucky points out, “Virgin when it comes to the ladies,”.

“You act like one, that’s for sure,” you add, giggling when Steve half-heartedly punches your shoulder.

“So yeah?” Bucky asks, looking at you with hope glimmering in his eyes. “Let’s do it?”

“Wait, wha—now?”

He snorts, rolling off the couch to stand over you both, hands on his hips. “What, you busy? Shall I have FRIDAY clear some time in your schedule next week?”

“Jeez, okay, okay,” you huff, lust flaring deep within your core as the reality of the situation sinks in. You turn around to look at Steve, who’s biting his lip and looking at you with a mixture of adoration and desire in his eyes. “You okay with this?” you ask him.

“I’m game if you’re game,” Steve replies, “Don’t want you to feel obligated,”.

“Do  _you_ want this?”

Steve nods confidently.

“Do you want this, Bucky?” you ask, turning to the other man.

“Hell yes,” he growls, “You’re a pretty lil’ thing, Y/N, I wanna see what you got under there,”.

“And I want this too,” you say, clapping your hands together resolutely. “Great, consent sorted out, let’s move onto the fun stuff,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share this chapter on [tumblr](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/167261049250/interrupted-23/)


	3. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threesome. Literally, that’s all it is — a threesome between you and our two favourite super-soldiers.

Steve instructs FRIDAY to turn off the TV and lights, then hustles you and Bucky into his room, as it’s the closer of the two. You plop yourself onto the bed, looking at the boys expectantly as you lean back on your palms and fold your legs underneath you. Bucky perches on the edge of the bed, but Steve chooses to remain standing, hand on his hips as he chews pensively on his bottom lip. When Bucky catches your confused stare, he purses his lips and turns to Steve.

“Stevie?” he murmurs, hooking the fingers of his metal hand into Steve’s waistband to draw him closer. Steve doesn’t answer, so Bucky places both hands on Steve’s abs and looks up at him. “What’s up, babe?”

“I—I just think we…need to set some ground rules,” Steve answers quietly, looking between you and Bucky. “What…we want. What we’re okay with. Things like that,”.

“Okay, we can set some ground rules, Steve,” you say.

Steve blows out a rush of air, as if trying to clear out his nerves. “Well, first off. Bucky and I…can’t…the serum, well,  _serums_ , made us immune to a lot of diseases. So…no STDs for us—,”

“He’s trying to say we don’t use condoms,” Bucky says dryly, turning to look at you over his shoulder. The tips of Steve’s ears flush an adorable shade of pink at Bucky’s nonchalant tone.

“Oh, well, it’s a good thing I’m on birth control, then,” you reply, smiling easily at them both. Steve’s shoulders visibly relax at this, but he still seems tightly wound. Softly, you ask, “Are you scared?”.

Steve gives a weak, self-depreciating chuckle. “Yeah,” he admits, his eyes quickly flicking up to meet yours, “A little,”.

“But it’s just me,”.

“I know,” Steve sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “I—I just want to make this good for you,”.

You scoot closer to the edge of the bed, until you’re pressed up against Bucky’s left side. “What d’you wanna do with me, Steve?” you whisper.

Steve swallows audibly, and casts his eyes downwards, too afraid to meet your gaze. “I’m—uh, I’d like to…” as his voice trails off, he looks to Bucky for help, silently begging him to intervene.

“C’mon sweetheart,” Bucky urges, “Like we talked about. It’s only Y/N, you can tell her,”.

A heartbeat of silence, then, so quiet you almost don’t catch it, “I’d like to taste you,”.

Your breathing catches in your throat. Recovering from your moment of shock, you allow your lips to curl into a seductive smile. “You wanna lick my pussy, Steve?” you purr demurely, stroking one hand down his front, observing the way Steve’s breath hitches and his eyes grow infinitely darker.

“Yeah he does,” Bucky croons. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch Bucky gazing adoringly at Steve. “What else d’you wanna do to Y/N?” Bucky prompts.

Steve steps closer, runs the back back of his hand over your temple and down your cheek, until his finger comes to a rest under your chin. He looks at you with his darkened eyes, seemingly devouring you with his gaze. “I wanna fuck you,” Steve says huskily, “Wanna make you come on my cock,”.

You can’t hold back the little whimper that makes its way out of your mouth.

“You like that, doll?” Bucky whispers, lips dangerously close to the shell of your ear, breath fanning down the side of your neck. “You want Stevie to fuck your pretty lil’ pussy?”

“Yeah,” you breathe, feeling unchecked desire surging through your body and making it tremble in anticipation.

“You know what  _I’d_  like to do to you?” Bucky continues, as he trails his metal fingers down your spine, a physical sensation to mimic the internal shivers wracking your system. His voice is dark and seductive, and all you want to do is rip everyone’s clothes off and just  _get on with it_.

Noticing how your breathing has turned shallow, Bucky chuckles darkly, reaching his flesh hand out to caress your cheek. “I’d like to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock,” he breathes, brushing his thumb over your bottom lip. Your tongue darts out, briefly swishing over the pad of his thumb. His nostrils flare at the gesture. Steve watches the little show you’re putting on, entranced.

Your eyes flick back towards him. “D’you wanna kiss me, Steve?” you ask softly, giving him a tender smile.

His eyes widen for a second, but before he can say anything, Bucky’s tugging him closer, encouraging Steve to lean down and capture your lips with his. It’s tentative at first, closed-mouth and chaste. You run the tip of your tongue along Steve’s bottom lip and he chuckles into the kiss, surprised. Hesitant hands rest on your waist as he curls his body over yours, making you sigh softly into his mouth.

That’s all it takes.

Your reaction to his touch gives Steve a surge of confidence. Kneeling on the bed, he cards his fingers through your hair, delicately cupping the back of your neck. He nips at your bottom lip and, when you gasp in surprise, flicks his tongue into your mouth.

When the urge for breath becomes too great, you pull away, twisting your head to the side as Steve slides his lips down your chin, onto your neck. You moan, tipping your chin back to give him better access. Lust swirls in your belly, making the heat between your thighs nearly unbearable, clouding out almost all other thoughts. Distantly, you remember that this is a three-person show, so you open your eyes to look at Bucky, who is raptly watching you and Steve with lust-clouded eyes.

You hold a hand out to him. “Kiss me,” you say simply.

The corner of Bucky’s lips quirks up in a half-smile, and then he’s surging forward, slanting his lips over yours. Bucky is far more assured of himself than Steve is, dominating the kiss from the get go. He cups your cheek with his metal hand, holding your head in place as his tongue dances with your own. Meanwhile, Steve’s questing mouth has concluded its exploration of your neck and has moved on to your jaw, the skin behind your ear and what parts of your chest he can reach.

The kiss turns into its own organism, a sensual symphony of lips moving against lips, necks, jawlines — pretty much every body part you can get to, really. Bucky pulls away so he can mouth at your neck, so Steve’s lips recapture yours in his absence. Whoever’s not currently engaged with your mouth is engaged with another part of your body; both boys are reluctant to let their lips leave your skin for even a fraction of a second. The transitions between you three are seamless, as if you’ve done this a million times before, as if the three of you are made to be together.

At some point, Bucky shifts around you, pulling your back to his chest as Steve plasters himself to your front. Things become more heated once you’re sandwiched between them; their hardened erections press against your body, stoking the raging inferno between your thighs. Breathy moans and lustful sighs fill the air. Someone’s hand cups your breast and you mewl, arching into the touch.

Bucky’s voice at your ear is ragged, slightly breathless. “Clothes off?” he asks.

“Yesss,” you moan, pushing insistently against their hands. “I wanna feel you guys,”.

Steve might have laughed at that. You’re too blissed out to really take note.

There are hands all over, pulling at ties, undoing buttons and zippers, yanking off clothes. Left in nothing but your bra and panties, you watch as Steve shucks off his sweatpants to reveal his straining cock. It’s obscenely hard, flushed at the tip and drooling with pre-come — so much prettier than you remember. He catches you gawking at it and flashes you a smile, the blush on his cheeks darkening further, if that were possible. Steve takes himself in hand and  _god_ is that a sight to behold; you whine, spreading your legs a little, to present yourself for him to take.

“You like that?” Bucky coos, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of your neck, “It’s all for you, baby,”.

A beat, then, “And maybe some for me,” he adds.

“I think I can share,” you giggle. Bucky’s own naked erection is pressed against the small of your back. Experimentally, you roll your ass against it, relishing the way he muffles his growl against your skin. “Is this for me too, Bucky?” you ask breathlessly.

“Well someone’s gotta take care of it,” he quips. Steve’s shuffles closer, hands hovering over your lace-covered breasts.

“You can touch ‘em, Steve,” you whisper. At your permission, Steve’s large hands cup your breasts, smoothing across the lace and tracing over the exposed skin. Bucky slides his hand between your bodies and unhooks your bra, which he tosses to the floor. As your naked breasts come into view, Steve moans reverently, capturing one peaked bud between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ngh,  _Steve_ ,” you whimper, body curling towards him as he toys with your breasts. He is in awe of them, squeezing the supple flesh and pushing your tits together, marvelling at the way they fit his hands so perfectly. Bucky is seemingly content to let him explore for a while.

You cry out again when Steve ducks his head down to close his lips around one of your nipples. His mouth is hot and wet, the pressure just  _perfect_  and when his tongue swirls around the little bud, you’re reduced to a puddle of sexual arousal. You’ve never come just from having your breasts played with before, but at this moment, you think that it’s a strong possibility.

When Bucky adds his fingers to the mix, giving attention to the nipple that Steve’s mouth is not currently occupied with, you almost lose it.

“ _Please_ ,” you plead, “Oh god, please touch me, I—,”

“But we  _are_  touching you, doll,” Bucky teases, flicking his tongue against your ear.

You huff frustratedly. “Not  _enough_ ,” you whine, “Not— _ah_!”.

Steve’s teeth grazing over your nipple cuts you off.

“Oh? Where do you want us to touch you, baby?” Bucky asks, as his metal fingers trail down your side. “Here?” he breathes, cupping your soaked sex.

“Yes!” you cry, trying to grind your hips into his hand. “Please, yes! There, please, p- _please_ —,”.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky soothes, petting your sweaty hair gently. “Steve, let go, sweetheart, c’mon,” he urges, giving Steve a gentle prod to the shoulder. “C’mon ya big lug, let’s get your mouth on something tastier, yeah?”.

You moan aloud at the thought.

With much reluctance, Steve pulls his lips off your breast and sits back on his heels, looking at Bucky expectantly. Bucky helps arrange a couple of pillows behind your back to support you, then crawls over to Steve, cupping his face tenderly as he presses a loving kiss to Steve’s lips. “Why don’t you go ahead and take her panties off, Stevie?” Bucky coaxes.

Steve basically melts at the suggestion. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of your panties, waits for you to nod your consent, then slides the damp garment off your legs, flicking it to the floor. You allow your legs to splay open, exposing your most private of areas to the hungry gaze of two very worked-up super-soldiers.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathes, one hand reaching down to give the base of his cock a squeeze. Like Steve, his erection looks painfully hard, trails of pre-come glistening down the sides. Steve lies down between your legs whilst Bucky sits by his hip. You spread your legs a little wider and lean back, bracing yourself for whatever these boys might throw at you.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asks to Steve, running a grounding hand down Steve’s back. Steve releases a shuddery exhale and laughs weakly.

“A lil’ nervous,” he admits. ‘Little’ is an understatement. You can practically  _feel_ the nervous energy radiating off him.

“Don’t be scared, Stevie,” you soothe, combing your fingers through his fine blonde hair, “You’ll do great,”.

“I’ll talk you through it,” Bucky promises, “But you’ll get the hand of it ‘fore long. ‘Sides, I’m sure Y/N will let you know what she likes,”.

“Damn right I will,” you mutter, winking salaciously at both of them.

“You just gotta experiment at first,” Bucky murmurs, leaning over Steve to brush his flesh fingers over your dripping folds. You moan at the touch, “See? Play with the lips a little, maybe—,”

“Oh!”

“—Tease a finger, or a tongue inside,”, Bucky continues. “And, if you go a little north…”

“ _Shit!_ ”

“Yeah, right there,” Bucky says, using one finger to gentle circle your sensitive nub. “That’s the clit. Spend some time on it,”. With the crash course over, Bucky pulls his fingers away to allow Steve to have at it.

When Steve presses his mouth to your aching pussy, you feel as though you could explode right there. He gives you one broad stroke over your entrance, which sends a tremor of pleasure through your body.

“She tastes so  _good_ , Bucky,” Steve moans pulling away momentarily to look at Bucky over his shoulder. The state of his voice — wrecked, wanton and awed — sends a fresh wave of arousal to your loins. “You gotta have a taste,”.

Bucky chuckles, patting him fondly on the ass. “Okay, sweetheart. But you first. I think Y/N might want some more of the tongue of yours,”.

Steve is tentative at first, tongue hesitant as it swirls and flicks over your sex, exploring the crevices in your core. Your moans and breathy encouragements spur him on; Steve adjusts his techniques according to your reaction, honing in on your most sensitive spots. By stiffening the muscle, he is able to fuck his tongue into your hole, curling it over your entrance and stimulating the muscles there. Steve finds your clit and goes to town, alternating between thrashing his tongue across it, sucking it between his lips and ghosting his teeth over the swollen bud.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve, yes, please oh god, please— _ahhh_ —baby oh, don’t stop!” you babble, hips bucking urgently against his face as the pressure builds in your gut, signalling your impending release. Your squeals of delight reach a whole new pitch when Steve slides two fingers into your core, twisting his wrist and scissoring his fingers to open you up.

“Fuck, doll, you sound so pretty,” Bucky growls, voice low and husky in your ear — when did he lie down beside you? He presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth and cups one breast with his flesh hand. “You gonna come for us, baby? Gonna come all over Steve?”

“Yes!” you mewl, twisting your head to mesh your lips against Bucky’s. He eagerly swallows your desperate moans as Steve’s clever fingers and talented mouth work over your sex, edging you closer and closer towards your release.

A strangled shout rips free of your throat when, without warning, Bucky slides one of his fingers into your core to join the two that Steve’s already got in there. They work in tandem, brushing against your walls just the way you like it. The pleasure is so intense that it makes your toes curl and stars dance over your closed eyelids. “Bucky,  _Steve_ ,” you whine, pulling your lips away from Bucky’s, hips grinding more urgently into their hands. “Uhh— _fuck_ —please, oh god, fuck, don’t stop, god don’t  _stop_ , I’m close, please god, I’m close—,”.

Steve groans with his lips still wrapped around your clit, making the vibrations reverberate through your core. The boys fuck their fingers in and out of your pussy with renewed intensity, eager to tip you over the edge. “C’mon baby,” Bucky rasps, “Wanna see your pretty face when you come for us. Be a good girl, come for us, baby,”.

That’s all it takes to have you coming undone in their hands. A tsunami-like wave of unadulterated pleasure rushes through your system. You announce your orgasm in the form of a drawn-out whine, back arching off the bed and fingers fisting in the sheets. Your brain short-circuits, you forget to breathe and your focus dwindles down to this moment, these sensations and the two men giving them to you. Your climax seems to be endless, going on for what feels like hours and hours.

As the last dregs of pleasure trickle through your body, you slump weakly onto the bed, chest heaving. You drag the back of your hand over your forehead to wipe off the sweat. Bucky is stroking his fingers over your cheek and whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you come down from your high. Steve — mercifully — has pulled his mouth off your sex and is pressing gentle, butterfly-kisses to the insides of your legs, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the crease of your thigh.

“You ready for more, baby?” Bucky asks softly.

“Fuck yes,” you pant, “Gimme that cock,”.

Steve bursts out laughing, shaking his head in amusement as he crawls up your body. “You’re the best,” he chuckles, smiling affectionately at you. Bucky catches his chin and tilts his head upwards, crushing their lips together. The kiss is languid and luxurious, Steve melting into Bucky’s touch as the latter licks up the remnants of your wetness from Steve’s lips and chin.

It’s quite the sight.

Bucky pulls away and flashes you a half-smile. “Damn. You  _do_ taste good, doll. Gotta get me some of that later,”.

As he speaks, Steve shuffles back down between your legs, takes his throbbing cock in hand and aligns himself with your entrance. An expectant silence falls over the room as he rubs the head over your glistening folds, coating it in your copious wetness. “You sure you want this?” Steve asks, casting his eyes over your face once last time, needing your approval.

“I want you, Steve,” you reply, not a hint of doubt in your tone or expression.

“Just remember to go slow, sweetheart,” Bucky adds, as he presses himself against your side and strokes his hand over your belly, “You might split her in half with that monstrosity,”.

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky’s teasing, then redirects his attention to the task at hand, guiding his cock into your hole and  _slowly_  pushing his hips forward.

“Oh _fu-uck_ ,” you gasp, turning to bury your face in Bucky’s neck as Steve’s girth stretches you open in ways you’ve never been stretched before. Steve pushes in at an agonisingly slow pace, giving you plenty of time to savour the pleasurably painful ache of your walls working to accommodate his cock. By rocking his hips back and forth, he is able to coax your body into accepting his entire length.

When his balls are pressed tight to your ass, you keen in satisfaction, flexing your walls experimentally around his shaft.

“ _Shit_ ,” Steve hisses, steadying himself with a bruising grip on your hips as he scrunches his eyes shut. “Y/N…if you keep…doing that, I don’t think this is gonna last very long,”.

“Steve’s a virgin,” Bucky reminds you helpfully. “In this sense, at least,” he adds hastily, when Steve opens his mouth to come back with some snarkish remark.

You roll your hips against Steve’s insistently, “Please, baby,” you whimper, “Fuck me, I’m ready,”.

With a low groan, Steve draws his hips back, making you moan wantonly as the head of his cock drags over your sensitive zones. When he pushes back in — a little faster this time ‘round — you feel as if the breath has been punched out of your lungs. Steve continues at this painfully slow pace for a while longer, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow as he reels in his self-control.

Once he’s confident that he’s not going to break you, Steve hooks your thighs over his waist, allowing him to sink in that extra inch deeper. Not like he’s not deep enough — Steve is brushing over parts of your body you hardly ever reach, and the intense stimulation is making your muscles turn to jelly. By sheer size alone, he is able to rub at all the best spots within your core  _simultaneously_. Coupled with actual  _motion_  and you stand no chance against him; you surrender to the sensations, letting the pleasure sweep you away in its powerful current.

“Fuck, baby, god, yesss, that’s it,” you pant. The wet clap of skin slapping skin fills the air, punctuated every now and then by Steve’s heated growling and muttered curses.

“Fuck, you look so good takin’ Steve’s cock, baby,” Bucky whispers heatedly, mouthing raunchy, wet kisses along your neck. You crack open one eye and whimper helplessly when you see that he’s pumping his stiff cock with his metal hand, tightening his fist on the upstroke and brushing his thumb across the head. Without thinking, you reach your own hand out to encircle his shaft, squeezing it gently.

“ _Yeah_ , doll, oh that’s so good,” Bucky grunts, hips jerking involuntarily. He cups and fondles his balls as your fist works over his length. You try to mimic the way he stroked it whilst matching your pace with Steve’s. Bucky kisses you again but it’s sloppier, less coordinated this time. You’re moaning into each other’s mouths and all the while, Steve is relentless, thrusting his cock into your pussy with unchecked vigour, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Thought…you said..you wan’ed me ta suck you,” you slur, the pleasure from Steve’s cock pounding your pussy starting to overwhelm your system. It takes all of your brainpower to string those few words together. Bucky presses his forehead to yours and groans, partly because of your words and partly because you’ve tightened your fist and upped the pace of your strokes.

“Yeah,” he breathes raggedly, pulling back to get up on his knees, “Fuck—yeah, okay,”.

Bucky kneels beside your head, careful not to block Steve’s view of your face. He pumps himself a couple more times, then brushes the fat head of his cock all over your lips, smearing his pre-come around. Your tongue darts out to flick over it and you groan lustfully as his salty flavour bursts like fireworks in your mouth. Eager to taste more, you open your mouth wide, a silent invitation for Bucky to slide it home.

Which he does, with a devilish grin on his face.

His cock is quite the mouthful, but you relish the effort it takes to fit him inside you. You flatten your tongue against the underside of his cock, batting it around as Bucky shallowly thrusts into the tight heat of your mouth. He’s careful not to go too deep, but what you can’t cram down your throat you stroke with your fist. The wet suction of your lips around the head of his cock, combines with the delicious friction of your hand sliding over his length makes Bucky throw his head back and growl primally, hips bucking into your touch.

“Oh—my god,” Steve gasps, voice strained as he watches you make out with Bucky’s cock. It seems that the sight unlocks new energy reserves inside him, because Steve is jackhammering his cock into your cunt for all he is worth. Lewd squelching noises fill the air, as does the musky, earthy stench of sex. Sweat glistens on your skin, your thighs are coated with your sticky juices and the pleasure just keeps building in your gut.

“Ohhhhh, you’re so good, baby,” Bucky groans, tangling his fingers in your hair as his cock slides in and out of your mouth. “Gonna—make me come. Gonna make Stevie come. You want that?”

Unable to speak, you resort to moaning enthusiastically around a mouthful of cock.

Bucky grins wickedly. “Yeah? Such a hungry girl. You gonna come for us too, Y/N?” he asks as he leans over, slides his hand to the place where Steve and you are joined and strums his finger over your clit. Your hips jolt at his touch, the knot of pleasure in your lower belly tightening even further. It’s all you can do to remember to keep breathing, even as you pump your fist impossibly faster over his shaft, aching to feel him explode in your mouth, to have his seed coat your tongue.

Steve’s barely pulling out now, hips moving at inhuman speeds. Your head is spinning from the onslaught of pleasure brought by his cock and Bucky’s fingers. The pressure in your core is escalating rapidly; you’re teetering on the peak of release.

“Please,  _please_ , ah god, Y/N, come…for me…for us…I—I’m not gonna last much longer,” Steve pants, leaning down to press his lips to the crook of your neck, gently biting down on the skin there.

And  _that_  is what has you coming apart in their hands.

Your legs tremble around Steve’s waist as your second orgasm of the night rips through your body, setting every nerve ending alight. Sparks dance over your heated skin. The feeling of your walls clamping and flexing around his cock tips Steve over the edge; he pulls his hips flush against yours and, with a euphoric shout, spills his thick warmth inside you. When he sees the two of you finding release, Bucky takes over from your hand, fisting his length rapidly as you suckle on the head. With a feral grunt, his hot come shoots into your mouth and you swallow it all greedily, savouring his salty-sweet taste.

The boys collapse on either side of you when it’s all over, exhausted. For a while, the only sound in the room is that of your heavy breathing. Steve’s cock — still hard, you note distantly — slips out of you and with it, a trickle of his come. Bucky curls against your side and slings an arm over your waist, burying his nose in your hair.

“Cuddles for a while,” Bucky murmurs sleepily, “And then we’re going again,”.

You groan weakly when you feel his erection poking you in the thigh. “Do you boys ever go soft?”

“Not anytime soon, darling,” Steve replies, stroking his hand over your belly, “But you don’t hafta do anything if you’re too tired,”.

“Steve’s insatiable,” Bucky remarks dryly, “Once he gets started, you practically need to fuck him until he passes out,”

“Yeah, that’s a lot comin’ from you, Buck,” Steve shoots back.

You hum, too tired to come up with some witty retort to throw into the mix. “‘Kay, gimme a while to rest up,” you mumble, “But I got one request,”.

“What?” Steve asks.

“Anything for you, doll,”, Bucky adds.

You crack your eyes open and smile seductively at them. “Wanna watch what I interrupted that day. Wanna see Steve fuck your face…and maybe other parts of your body too,”.

Bucky chuckles darkly, then leans down to press a soft kiss to your lips. “That can be arranged, doll,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share this chapter on [tumblr!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/167366551630/interrupted-33/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Share](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/167188001741/interrupted-13/) this post :)


End file.
